The present invention relates to a shunt receptacle and plug device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shunt receptacle and plug device which is connected to an electric source plug and a telephone cord plug.
A conventional receptacle device receives an electric source plug only. Another conventional receptacle device receives a telephone cord plug only. When a personal computer is communicated with a network, two or more conventional receptacle devices are required.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shunt receptacle and plug device which can be connected to an electric source plug and a telephone cord plug at the same time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shunt receptacle and plug device which has an end cover to cover a main case while a pair of plug blades of the main case is not used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shunt receptacle and plug device which has a head cover to cover an end cover so that the end cover will not be disengaged from the main case.
Accordingly, a shunt receptacle and plug device comprises a main case, a head cover, an end cover, and a pair of disk fasteners. The end cover has a receptacle set and a pair of opposite notches. The main case has a pair of plug blades disposed on a first side of the main case, an electric source socket set disposed on a second side of the main case, a pair of telephone socket slots formed on the second side of the main case, two pairs of opposite insertion grooves, two opposite positioning apertures, and a top illumination indicator. The head cover has a pair of opposite circular holes, a top oblong hole, and a pair of side holes. Each of the disk fasteners has a positioning pin and a pair of click pillars. The end cover covers the main case. The head cover covers the main case. Each of the disk fasteners is disposed on the head cover. Each positioning pin is inserted in the corresponding positioning aperture of the main case. Each click pillar inserted in the corresponding insertion groove of the main case.